


Во всем виноват Скотт

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Мэй-чан</p>
    </blockquote>





	Во всем виноват Скотт

**Author's Note:**

> для Мэй-чан

Во всем был виноват Скотт, определенно, это была его и только его вина. Стайлз вообще не думал, что все зайдет так далеко.  
Дерек Хейл был открытием сезона, его голос звучал практически на всех радиостанциях, и, окей, Стайлзу хотелось бы сказать, что тот совершенно не умеет петь. И что низкий, иногда похожий на самое настоящее рычание голос, ни капли Стайлза не возбуждает. И что он не начал подпевать уже во второй раз, когда услышал знакомый мотив.  
А потом он залез в интернет и пропал. По-настоящему, черт возьми, этот момент можно было считать началом его падения.  
Это было хуже, чем с Лидией, девушкой, в которую он был влюблен с третьего класса. Он знал о Хейле все, что способен был выжать из скупых сведений фанатских сайтов и немногочисленных фотографиях вне сцены.  
Ладно, этот Дерек Хейл явно был не самым компанейским и дружелюбным парнем, но с таким лицом и телом это было простительно. Вероятно, это была прероготива красивых людей - быть засранцами и все равно быть любимыми всеми. Ну или большинством.  
Стайлз, кстати, считал, что неприветливый характер Дерека еще искупался талантом.   
\- Он охрененный, - Стайлз не обращал никакого внимания на то, как Скотт страдальчески закатил глаза. Ха, пусть считает, что это месть за бесконечные разговоры об Эллисон. - Серьезно, я же показывал тебе его фотографии с последнего концерта? Он еще снял майку, и, чувак, мне кажется, даже насквозь гетеросексуальные парни хотели бы оказаться в его постели.  
\- Пожалуйста, замолчи, - по лицу Скотта было видно, что он не согласен с ним, но что Скотт понимал. - А лучше напиши ему. Сделай что угодно, только прекрати говорить.  
\- Какой-то ты хреновый лучший друг, - для виду посетовал Стайлз, но идея была действительно прекрасной.  
Написать письмо. Большое, длинное письмо, желательно электронное, чтобы не походить на типичную группи. Окей, плохое, плохое сравнение.  
Он просто ценитель (мышц) таланта Дерека. Ничего больше.  
И у многих подростков в комнате висят плакаты их кумиров, а не грудастые девушки, пусть отец и сказал, что уже больше согласен на обнаженку, лишь бы не слушать по кругу новый альбом.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что этот Хейл уже живет с нами, просто не спускается утром на завтрак.  
Пф. Ничего подобного, глупости полнейшие.  
В письмах Стайлз рассказывал о себе, ладно, это действительно было похоже на поведение ненормального сталкера, но какая разница, будто Дерек мог прочесть хоть одно из них. В некоторых вопросах Стайлз был реалистом больше, чем ему бы того хотелось, но зато можно было писать о чем угодно.  
На всякий случай Стайлз не уточнял, что иногда дрочил в душе, представляя себе руки Дерека на себе. У него были большие руки, и когда он держал микрофон, Стайлз беспокойно ерзал на стуле.  
И он, определенно, не писал ничего такого спьяну, когда Скотт и Эллисон в очередной раз поссорились и Стайлз вызвался на дружескую попойку. Нет, ничего про то, что он хотел бы стать перед Дереком на колени и отсосать ему где-нибудь в гримерной.  
"Братец впервые лишился дара речи", пришло ему письмо с незнакомого адреса дня два спустя, и Стайлз от избытка чувств захлопнул экран ноутбука, так и не дочита до конца. Нет, такого не бывает, а если и бывает, то не с ним.  
Так что месяц спустя игнорирования собственной почты (новых писем ожидаемо не было) Стайлз стоял в очереди на концерт, и сияющая Эллисон рядом с ним сжимала руку кислого Скотта. Все было отлично, пока перед ними внезапно не появилась красивая высокая девушка, и, Господь спаси Стайлза, он знал, кто она такая.  
\- Дядя проспорил мне сто баксов, - сообщила Лора довольным голосом и добавила: - не говори Дереку, что я заработала на нем деньги.   
Стайлз мог только раскрывать рот, пока Лора, подхватив его под руку, вела всех троих в обход недовольной таким раскладом очереди, и, определенно, во всем был виноват выглядевший не лучше его самого Скотт.  
От начала и до конца.


End file.
